STALK
by Gigids
Summary: Kasmaran adalah jenis wabah yang membuat Tetsuya terlihat menggelikan. Baru pertama mengenal, bertahun-tahun memendam, dan kemungkinan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Akakuro. Romance&Fluff. Akashi Version. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**STALK**

…

Ingin tes kewarasan?

Maka berkenalanlah dengan dia yang membuatmu seperti orang gila, menghempas logika.

Dia yang kau sebut cinta.

…

Hari ini, Tetsuya mengikutinya lagi. Lagi dan lagi setiap hari. Parahnya, hal ini dimulai saat mereka baru bertemu untuk pertama kali. Awalnya Tetsuya tak tahu dengan apa yang tengah dia rasa. Dari yang kagum, menjadi rasa yang berdentum dalam dada. Lalu tangannya gemetar hanya karena mereka tak sengaja berbicara.

Dulunya, Tetsuya merasa aneh dan membuatnya mengadu pada sang kakak. Namun, yang didapat Tetsuya malah ceramah tentang dirinya harus mengutamakan sekolah daripada berpikir tentang nikah.

Dan _boro_ - _boro_ paham, Tetsuya malah sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan.

Lalu, dengan merelakan sehari tanpa vanilla milkshake kesayangan, Tetsuya membeli buku yang berkaitan dengan apa yang tengah dia rasakan.

Hasilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya fiks mengalami penyakit yang menjangkit pada setiap relung jaman. Yang membuat orang kadang kehilangan kewarasan. Yang membuat orang blingsatan layaknya kena ayan saat melihat target incaran. Nama kerennya, kasmaran.

…

 **Disclaimer** :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

 **Main Character** :

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

 **Warning** :

T

AKAKURO

Shounen Ai

Romance&Fluff

Out of character

…

Belokan sebelum ruangan OSIS berada, dan disanalah Tetsuya sekarang. Memandang sang pujaan, lewat dua kacamata bundarnya. Tak terlihat cupu, namun malah membuat Tetsuya terlihat menggemaskan saja.

Hari ini dia datang, dengan muka yang datar, namun mengeluarkan aura ketampanan. Di sekolahnya, banyak pria tampan. Bahkan, Kise Ryota yang kadang memeluknya tiba-tiba, adalah seorang model terkenal dimana-mana.

Namun Akashi, laki-laki yang dikaguminya, berbeda. Dia tampan, namun lebih dari itu, ada aura yang menarik bagi Tetsuya. Yang membuatnya ingin terus berada dekat meski tak mampu memilikinya.

"Apa kau ada keperluan?"

Dan entah mengapa Tetsuya bisa melihat wajah Akashi semakin terasa dekat. Eh?

Tersadar akan lamunan, Tetsuya melihat sekitar. Lalu melihat Akashi yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak mampu Tetsuya artikan. Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya ingin sekali sembunyi dalam lubang. Ternyata tanpa sadar, dirinya kini tengah berdiri didepan ruangan.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kemari?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"A-Akashi- _kun_ ketua OSIS disini, semua mengenalmu."

"Benarkah? Jadi tentu kau tahu kalau ini ruang OSIS."

"Aku kira ini kamar mandi."

Jawaban macam apa itu! Tetsuya ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau anak baru?"

"Tidak. Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

Dan ditengah pelarian, Tetsuya bisa merasakan dadanya yang seolah akan meledak dan berantakan. Detakannya mengguncang. Bibir bawah digigit kuat, seraya merutuk sebuah penyesalan.

Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya bahkan tak sanggup bicara?

…

Sore itu, Tetsuya baru saja pulang dari latihan. Matahari tengah berarak tenggelam, lalu menarik bulan menerangi warna langit menjadi malam. Sekolahnya sudah sepi. Tentu saja, lagipula siapa yang mau berada disini sendiri ditemani sunyi?

'Akashi- _kun_ pasti sudah pulang.'

Padahal hari ini adalah akhir pecan, besok, sekolah diliburkan. Kepala biru mengadah, tak dipungkiri ada sepercik rasa lelah. Kalau tak ingat punya rumah, Tetsuya pasti memilih langsung rebah.

"Kenapa kau ada disini malam-malam?"

"Baru saja selesai lat-"

Ya Tuhan, apa yang tengah Tetsuya lakukan hingga Kau ganjar dengan kebaikan?

"Lat?"

"Latihan. Akashi- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Patroli." Mata heterokrom melihat keatas bawah, "Dan cepatlah pulang sebelum kau pingsan,"

Kalau telinga normal yang mendengar, tentu saja akan tertangkap nada penuh kesinisan. Namun, bagi Tetsuya, rasanya sudah seperti nada kekhawatiran.

"Terimakasih-"

"-dan menyusahkan."

Tetsuya _manyun_ , mencoba bersikap _unyu_ bagai _shoujo_ _manga_ yang pernah dia baca, meski hasilnya pasti mengerikan.

Besoknya, entah apa kebaikan yang Tetsuya tebar, kini sang pujaan ada didepan kelasnya. Lalu dengan sekuat pesona, Tetsuya seolah-olah lewat, tapi sama sekali tak ditatap.

Tetsuya kuat. Tetsuya kuat.

"Apa kau kurang kerjaan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau lewat berkali-kali didepanku tanpa tujuan."

"Apa aku mengganggu Akashi- _kun_?"

"Mengganggu pemandangan."

"Ma-maaf."

Tetsuya mencoba tersenyum dalam kikuk. Tentu saja mengganggu.

"Kau longgar?"

"Apa?"

"Tetsuya, kau luang?"

"Akashi- _kun_ tahu namaku?"

"Aku masih bisa membaca, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk _badge_ depan seragam yang tertulis nama siswa.

"A-ah, tentu saja."

"Kalau kau luang, aku ingin kau membantuku."

Mimpi apa Tetsuya semalam!

"Bantu apa?"

"Kau suka membaca?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Akashi-kun tahu?"

"Aku hanya menebak," Tetsuya tersenyum kikuk mendengar jawaban Akashi, "Kemarilah,"

Tetsuya mendekat, seraya menekan dadanya agar tak meledak, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku ingin kau mengecek…"

Ah, Tetsuya tak mendengar suara itu lagi. Melihat Akashi dari dekat membuat indera pendengarnya mendadak tuli. Otaknya sibuk merekam pemandangan indah yang entah kapan bisa dia dapatkan nanti.

…

Hubungan Akashi dan Tetsuya memang tak bisa dikatakan dekat. Namun, kalau dibanding 2 tahun menjadi _stalker_ Akashi, Tetsuya mengalami peningkatan pesat. Mereka bisa dibilang teman.

Yah, teman.

Hanya teman.

Dan hari ini, Tetsuya berniat mengungkapkan rasa yang terpendam. Yang terdalam.

Langkah kaki dipacu, antara pelan dan ingin lari menuju kesayangan. Antara ragu dan keyakinan. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi bisa diucapkan. Setangkup doa diucap, Tetsuya hanya ingin rasanya sampai. Meski bukan memiliki, tapi disimpan begini lebih menyakiti.

Hanya satu tempat yang Tetsuya tuju, tempat dimana dia tahu sang pujaan menghabiskan waktu dari bertahun-tahun menjadi penguntit kelas satu.

Dan..

Tetsuya ingin menangis, disaat semua bahagia tentang kelulusan yang akhirnya datang, tapi dirinya malah berakhir menyedihkan. Cinta pertamanya lepas. Tetsuya tak berharap lebih. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya hanyalah debu bagi seorang Akashi. Melihatnya saja tak apa, Tetsuya sudah bahagia.

Oke, ini memang terdengar munafik. Tentu saja, Tetsuya berharap mereka bisa dekat, atau harapan yang paling tinggi, Akashi membalas perasaannya. Namun semua kandas saat matanya melihat bagaimana tangan Akashi bertautan, lalu bagaimana mereka membagi senyuman, dan semuanya terasa jelas.

"Tetsuya, kau-"

Bahkan, nada suara yang biasanya membuat Tetsuya bahagia hanya dengan mendengarnya, tak mampu menghilangkan sakit atas patah hatinya. Bibirnya kelu, tak mampu bicara.

"Tetsuya!"

Dan Tetsuya memilih balik badan. Dirinya tak punya kesempatan. Akashi akan pindah keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dan sudah punya seseorang.

Punya seseorang.

Tetsuya menghela nafas yang entah keberapa, 3 Tahun menanggung rasa, namun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Menyedihkan. Padahal, ketika mereka sudah saling bicara, meski belum terlalu banyak, tapi Tetsuya berharap, ini akan menjadi awalan.

Namun..

Ah, dirinya terlalu banyak berkhayal.

…

Kalau kadar tingkat kehidupan bisa diukur, mungkin milik Tetsuya hanya mencapai angka 45. Tadi malam, layaknya orang yang terkena masalah berat, Tetsuya ingin mencoba meneguk minuman penghilang beban. Namun, ketika ingat bahwa minum sake dilarang orangtuanya, apalagi Tetsuya belum cukup umur juga, dirinya banting arah menuju majiba. Memesan Vanilla Milkshake sebanyak yang dia bisa. Tetsuya ingin mabuk melupakan segalanya. Tapi Vanilla Milkshake hanya membuatnya naik ke angka 63. Jika saja, cintanya terbalaskan, akankah semua menjadi sempurna?

Akashi yang brilian. Lupakan.

Akashi yang tampan. Lupakan.

Akashi yang mengaggumkan. Lupakan.

Semua tentang Akashi- Semua? Jangan bercanda, bahkan interaksi mereka terlampau biasa saja.

Tetsuya tak tahu. Tak mau mengerti tentang itu. Lalu dengan seiring datangnya uapan, Tetsuya tenggelam dalam dekapan malam, diiringi sebuah butiran air mata lolos dari kelopak kanan.

…

Saat kesadaran kembali, Tetsuya tahu kalau ini sudah pagi. Tapi matanya enggan membuka kembali. Tak mau teringat berbagai potongan gambar tentang ingatan yang menyayat hati. Lagipula, entah mengapa, kasurnya terasa empuk sekali.

Uapan pertama datang. Tetsuya mengucek matanya pelan-pelan. Namun menolak datangnya kesadaran.

Uapan kedua, kali ini dengan mengulet merenggangkan kedua tangan. Untuk orang yang sedang mengalami patah hati tingkat tinggi, tidur Tetsuya terasa nyenyak sekali.

Uapan ketiga, dan Tetsuya tak lagi menolak kesadarannya. Mata terbuka, lalu meneliti keadaan.

Mengapa kamarnya terlihat besar sekali? Apa tidur nyenyak mengecilkan badan?

Bau ini, aneh, tapi nyaman.

Lalu kasurnya. Setahu Tetsuya, kasurnya bukan beludru mewah.

Selimutnya bukan juga terbuat dari lembaran kain paling mahal.

Ini dimana?

Segera saja, Tetsuya merenggut paksa kesadarannya. Tak peduli pusing yang menyerang kepala. Ini bukan kamarnya. Lalu siapa yang membawa Tetsuya?

Dan saat panik mendera, Tetsuya menemukan sebuah _note_ yang berada di atas meja.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Kau hampir membuatku panik saat menghilang tiba-tiba ketika acara kelulusan usai._

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Mungkin saat kau bangun, aku sudah tidak berada di Jepang. Tapi ketahuilah, hatiku tak pernah pergi dari mu. Masih bertahan disana. Dan aku berharap kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama._

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Kau tahu, ini terdengar lucu. Aku mengikutimu, dan kau mengikutiku. Rasanya aku ingin berbalik memelukmu, tapi aku belum cukup pantas menjadi pendampingmu._

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Aku suka sekali memanggil namamu, dan aku berharap kau tak memanggilku 'Akashi-kun' saja, karena aku ingin mengganti marga mu menjadi Akashi juga._

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Aku harap, kau tak menolak lamaranku, dan menungguku pulang untuk secara resmi melakukan pinangan._

 _Seijuro A._

 _Ps : Ini adalah rumah kita kelak. Apa kau suka?_

 _Pss : Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah membaca suratku. Kau jelas tahu nomor ponsel-ku, little stalker._

Plak! Tetsuya menampar pipinya, sakit.

Gyut! Lalu cubitan pada lengannya, sakit.

Dak! Kemudian menendang meja dengan kakinya, sakit.

Apakah ini sebuah penipuan? Mungkinkah ini sebuah penculikan? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

Dan Tetsuya hampir saja mengira ini kebohongan ataupun permainan, kalau saja tak melihat berbagai pigura yang tertempel pada tiap sudut dindingnya.

Itu dirinya, dalam berbagai ekspresi, dalam berbagai posisi. Bahkan, saat dirinya sembunyi di semak-semak depan rumah Akashi.

Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya benar-benar mendapat sebuah kejutan. Tangan kanannya mengambil _note_ , ingin memeluknya kalau saja tak melihat ada sebuah cincin dan _note_ lagi dibawahnya. Tetsuya mengambil cincin tersebut, sebuah cincin sederhana dengan permata merah dan biru, lalu lambang keluarga Akashi terukir kokoh disana. Dan yang paling membuat Tetsuya meleleh adalah ukiran namanya.

 _Akashi Tetsuya._

Tangisnya runtuh sekarang. Kemudian dengan gemetar, Tetsuya membaca _note_ yang berada di bawah cincinnya.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Bibirmu manis sekali. Lebih dari ekspektasi. Aku sudah sangat ingin melumatnya sejak lama. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin mengecupnya tapi tak bisa. Jadi aku melumatnya berkali-kali tanpa jeda. Tak apa kan?_

 _Lain kali, coba yang lebih ya, aku tak sabar bersamamu untuk membuat anak kita._

 _Seijuro A._

Berbeda dengan _note_ yang satunya, yang kini tengah dia dekap rapat tanpa celah. _Note_ yang baru dibaca Tetsuya kini berakhir mengenaskan ditempat sampah.

TBC or END?

…

AN :

Holaa ketemu saya again :)

Tenang, ini nggak multichapter kok, 2 shoot aja.

Kalo ada yang suka dan belum paham, saya akan _update_ untuk versi Akashi's _side_ -nya.

Ada yang suka? Saya tunggu jejaknya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**STALK**

…

Akashi version.

…

Seringai tampan kembali terumbar. Matanya dengan pandangan tertarik melirik tingkah laki-laki mungil yang mengikutinya sedari kemarin.

"Kau melihat apa, Akashi?" Tanya Midorima begitu mendapati temannya menoleh begitu lama.

"Sedikit pemandangan yang menggemaskan, bukan?"

Midorima ikut menoleh, tapi dirinya tak melihat apapun. Namun, memang ada gerakan yang masih tertinggal, yang menandakan baru saja diberi sentuhan.

"Penggemarmu?"

" _Stalker_ -ku yang menggemaskan." Ujar Akashi dengan pandangan yang membuat Midorima terlihat bergidik ketakutan. Antara pancaran layaknya predator yang menemukan incaran, lalu tingkat keposesifan yang tak mampu untuk dijelaskan.

Semoga saja, siapapun yang dimaksud Akashi, diberi keselamatan.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Romance&Fluff

Out of character

…

Pertemuan pertama mereka sudah jelas tanpa sengaja. Dan Akashi juga tak menyangka akan terjerat pesona begitu berjumpa. Parasnya memang manis menggoda, meski jika dibandingkan dengan model-model yang pernah berkencan dengannya, sebenarnya dia biasa saja. Tapi entah mengapa, Akashi begitu suka melihatnya. Menjadikan semangat untuk terus menjadi yang lebih baik agar mereka nantinya bisa bersama.

Ya, sudah setinggi itu rencananya. Untuk selamanya mengikat Tetsuya, nama laki-laki yang sudah menjerat, hingga Akashi tak bisa memberontak begitu saja.

Sama seperti sekarang, saat ini Akashi tengah melihat si pemuda yang mungkin tanpa sadar, kini mengikutinya memasuki ruangan. Demi Tuhan, Akashi harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang saat melihat tingkahnya yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Apa kau ada keperluan?" Tanya Akashi sambil mendekatkan wajah. Modus agar dirinya bisa melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang sudah memerah karena ketahuan.

"Tidak." Ujarnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kemari?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Akashi sambil menggoda. Ya Tuhan, Ekspresi wajahnya Tetsuya benar-benar ujian. Memerah, lalu bibir yang digigiti tanpa kesengajaan. Kalau sampai dirinya lepas dari pengendalian, tolong, Tetsuya-lah yang mesti disalahkan.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ ketua OSIS disini, semua mengenalmu."

'Ho, jawaban yang lumayan cerdas. Tapi kau tak akan lolos dengan mudah, sayang.'

"Benarkah? Jadi tentu kau tahu kalau ini ruang OSIS?" Tanya Akashi yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

"Aku kira ini kamar mandi."

Akashi hampir tergelak, akhirnya jawaban karena salah tingkah keluar juga, "Kau anak baru?"

"Tidak. Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

Wajah itu menunduk. Dan Akashi tahu, jelas perasaan Tetsuya tengah teraduk. Sedikit bersalah karena dirinya malah menggoda. Tapi jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan, salahkan saja mengapa Tetsuya begitu membuatnya semangat untuk menggoda. Ah, pilihannya memang tak pernah membuatnya kecewa.

…

Senja yang mengitari malam, telah datang.

Dan Akashi masih betah bertahan di sekolah. Bukan karena ada kepentingan, seperti rapat OSIS atau semacamnya, namun karena _stalker_ -nya yang menggemaskan belum pulang. Apalagi besok akhir pekan, dan Akashi tak mau melewatkan pertemuan.

Dugaannya benar, Tetsuya baru saja menyelesaikan latihan. Lihat saja keringat yang masih mengalir membasahi badan. Ah, benar-benar pintar sekali membuat Akashi harus menahan diri sekuat diri untuk tidak menerjang atau sekedar men- _kabedon_ -nya pada tembok sekolahan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini malam-malam?" Tanya Akashi begitu jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal. Dan Akashi yakin Tetsuya belum sadar.

"Baru saja selesai lat-"

Tuh, kan. Dan jika begini, bagaimana mungkin Akashi tak ingin menggodanya meski sebentar?

"Lat?"

"Latihan. Akashi- _kun_ sendiri?"

Latihan ya? Iya, Akashi juga sudah paham. Tapi tadi sudah dibilangkan, Tetsuya itu menggemaskan. Jadi jangan protes kalau Akashi selalu terpancing untuk melancarkan godaan.

"Patroli." Jawab Akashi sambil melihat Tetsuya dengan intens, atas bawah. "Dan cepatlah pulang sebelum kau pingsan," Lanjutnya dengan khawatir. Apalagi Akashi tahu bahwa fisik Tetsuya tidak kuat seperti yang lain.

Jangan tanya Akashi tahu darimana. Dia selalu tahu apapun yang menyangkut Tetsuya. Bahkan sebelum sang _stalker_ mulai mengikuti dirinya.

"Terimakasih-"

"-dan menyusahkan."

Kadang-kadang Akashi ingin memperlihatkan bahwa dia peduli, tapi susah. Wajah Tetsuya sesudah dikerjai lebih membuatnya bergairah.

Lihat saja, mulutnya manyun. Ah, kalau begini jika terjadi adegan adu bibir, salahkan Tetsuya yang sudah menggona gairahnya untuk bangun.

...

Akhir pekan mungkin menyenangkan bagi banyak orang. Tapi tidak bagi Akashi yang kini masih malas untuk sekedar sarapan. Jika akhir pekan begini, sudah jelas dirinya tak akan bertemu _stalker_ -nya yang menggemaskan.

Jadi daripada libur, Akashi lebih suka masuk seperti biasanya saja untuk mendapat hiburan.

Tok tok. Pintu kamar diketuk dengan nada sopan. Lalu masuklah kepala pelayan yang juga orang kepercayaan.

"Seijuro- _sama_."

"Ada apa? Kau tahu aku tidak suka di ganggu, kan?"

"Maaf, tapi didepan ada orang dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan."

"Apa gunanya keamanan jika hal begini masih kau laporkan."

"Maaf, maksud saya- Kami mau melakukan tindakan, hanya saja saya ingat bahwa orang tersebut adalah anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan yang di foto itu, tuan muda." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk salah satu foto yang berisi pemuda berambut biru yang tengah terengah sehabis latihan.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maaf."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

Akashi langsung bergegas, tak lupa diambilnya kamera yang sudah menemaninya untuk mengambil gambar-gambar dari Tetsuya sebelumnya.

"Dimana?"

"Di depan, tuan muda."

Lensa tele segera terpasang. Lalu matanya langsung menelisik dimana mangsa berada. Dan tak menunggu lama, karena beberapa saat setelahnya Akashi menemukan Tetsuya tengah duduk dibalik semak-semak depan gerbang.

Surai birunya menyembul dibalik hijaunya dedaunan. Mata aquamarine yang begitu Akashi sukai kini tengah jelalatan. Dan.. ada sesosok anjing kecil yang mirip dengan Tetsuya kini ikut menyembul mengikuti sang tuan.

Lihat, menggemaskan sekali bukan?

Kalau terus seperti ini, bagaimana Akashi bisa tahan?!

Dan besoknya, ketika hari Senin tiba, Akashi bergegas menuju depan kelas Tetsuya. Sekalian modus dan tebar pesona. Bersikap _cool_ seolah sedang memeriksa, padahal kini dirinya begitu tertarik melihat Tetsuya yang beberapa kali melewatinya. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan Akashi untuk tidak terlalu sering menengok kesana.

"Apa kau kurang kerjaan?"

Apa mulutnya benar-benar tak bisa membaca keadaan? Desah Akashi kesal begitu mulutnya meluncurkan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas tidak ramah.

"Eh?"

Tuh kan, Tetsuya malah sedikit takut sekarang.

"Kau lewat berkali-kali didepanku tanpa tujuan."

"Apa aku mengganggu Akashi- _kun_?"

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kalau bisa berada di samping Akashi saja selamanya. Maunya sih begitu, tapi yang keluar malah, "Mengganggu pemandangan."

"Ma-maaf."

"Kau longgar?" Tanya Akashi setelah tahu dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tentu saja modus dengan cara yang tidak kelihatan.

"Apa?"

"Tetsuya, kau luang?"

"Akashi- _kun_ tahu namaku?"

Tentu saja Akashi paham. Bahkan saat mereka belum kenal, Akashi sudah tahu segala tentang Tetsuya duluan.

"Aku masih bisa membaca, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk _badge_ depan seragam yang tertulis nama siswa.

"A-ah, tentu saja."

"Kalau kau luang, aku ingin kau membantuku."

Siapapun yang peka, jelas tahu jika Akashi itu modus. Mengapa dia harus meminta tolong Tetsuya kalau anak buah di OSIS-nya itu banyak? Terserah, yang penting Tetsuya belum sadar.

"Bantu apa?"

"Kau suka membaca?" Tanya Akashi seolah belum tahu.

"Akashi- _kun_ tahu?"

"Aku hanya menebak," Menebak? Hah. Bahkan Akashi sudah tahu apa yang Tetsuya makan tadi malam. "Kemarilah,"

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku ingin kau mengecek…"

Akashi memberi penjelasan sekaligus modus untuk mendekat secara perlahan. Mata _aquamarine_ itu semakin indah jika dilihat dari dekat. Wajahnya yang putih mulus, lalu _blush_ _on_ alami yang ada di wajah. Belum lagi hela nafas Tetsuya yang beraroma _vanilla_.

'Tuhan, tolong kuatkan iman hamba.' Doa Akashi pada hatinya.

…

Pelan tapi pasti, hubungan keduanya mulai menepis jarak. Ya memang belum dekat, tapi kini Akashi tak lagi mengikuti seperti biasanya. Memang, Tetsuya belum tahu perasaannya. Tapi tak usah menunggu lama. Karena sebentar lagi, Akashi akan mengungkapkan semua pada Tetsuya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia sepakati dengan kedua orangtua.

Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk terperangkap dengan hubungan yang mengatasnamakan pertemanan.

Teman.

Ya, teman.

2 tahun dirinya bersembunyi dalam label teman yang memuakkan.

Dan saat dirinya sudah menerima tanda kelulusan, Akashi segera bergegas. Segera mengungkapkan semua isi hati yang sudah lama dia simpan.

"Akashi- _san_?"

Siapa lagi ini yang jadi gangguan?

"Apa?"

"Bo-boleh aku minta kancing nomor dua?"

"Hah? Beli di koperasi sekolah sana."

Sebenarnya Akashi tahu maksud dari wanita ini, kancing nomer dua miliknya yang memang jadi incaran kaum hawa. Tapi Akashi diburu waktu untuk segera bertemu pujaan hatinya.

"Ta-tapi Akashi- _san_ ,"

Tangan Akashi ditarik, kemudian ditautkan. Untung saja perempuan, kalau tidak pasti sudah ada satu atau dua tendangan yang dia keluarkan.

"Apa? Aku bukan ketua OSIS lagi. Kalau ada masalah, tanya saja Shintaro, Mina- _san_." Ujar Akashi sambil mencoba melepas tautan dengan pelan, "Aku ingin menemui-"

Dia disana. Tetsuya disana. Melihatnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan luka.

"Tetsuya, kau-"

"..."

"TETSUYA!"

Akashi langsung melepas tautan secara kasar, tak peduli apa yang terjadi kemudian, dia langsung mengejar sang pujaan yang jelas salah paham.

Parahnya, si pemuda yang katanya punya fisik yang lemah, ternyata bisa juga diandalkan dalam lomba lari dadakan.

Larinya terlalu kencang hingga Akashi tak mampu mengejar.

…

Entah sudah berapa lama Akashi mencari. Mungkin, kalau bisa dihitung dengan jarak, sudah berapa kilometer yang dia kumpulkan. Semua tempat yang setahu Akashi didatangi Tetsuya nihil dan tak kunjung ada jawaban.

Rasanya dirinya benar-benar ingin marah lalu melampiaskan. Kalau saja dirinya tak bertemu gangguan, mungkin sekarang dirinya dan Tetsuya sudah jadian. Ah, moodnya benar-benar berantakan. Tapi Akashi harus tetap bertahan, dirinya harus menemukan Tetsuya sekarang.

Ayo berpikir, dimana Tetsuya menumpahkan kegalauan.

Tetsuya suka membaca.

Tetsuya suka semua yang berbau vanilla.

Tetsuya suka bermain dengan anak-anak TK.

Dimana? Dimana Tetsuya? Atau 3 tahun dirinya menjadi stalker, semua informasi yang dia dapat tidak berguna?

Tak peduli malam menjelang, tak peduli dirinya yang sudah kelelahan, kini Akashi sudah sampai di rumah asri yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ya, rumah Tetsuya. Akashi tahu, kalau Tetsuya bukan tipe yang suka menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah jika tak ada kepentingan, atau ada hal favorit yang membuatnya harus berpergian. Dan berbekal fakta itulah, dirinya memberanikan diri, mengetuk pintu rumah mertua masa depannya kelak.

"Permisi," Ujar Akashi begitu pintu rumah sudah terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita yang begitu mirip Tetsuya.

"Maaf, siapa?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Temannya Tetsuya?"

"Iya, bibi." Akashi mencoba menampilkan _view_ sememesona mungkin, "Tetsuya-nya ada?"

"Dari tadi siang masuk kamar. Sudah tidur mungkin sekarang."

Demi apapun, Akashi mendesah lega. Sekalipun dirinya lelah mencari, tapi keberadaan dan keadaan Tetsuya adalah prioritas kini.

"Ada apa?" Kali ini sosok laki-laki paruh baya muncul. Wajah Tetsuya memang _copy_ -an ibunya, namun sorot mata teduh itu menurun dari sang ayah.

" _Anata_ , ada temannya Tetsuya."

"Kenapa malam-malam berkunjung?"

Mengumpulkan tekad, Akashi segera menghadap, lalu membungkuk badan 90 derajat.

"Paman, bibi, saya datang sekaligus untuk menyampaikan niat mempersunting Tetsuya kelak." Katakan Akashi nekat, tapi kenekatannya bukan tanpa dasar. Dirinya sudah berjuang bahkan sebelum Tetsuya dan Akashi saling kenal. Jadi bolehkan, Akashi berharap bisa panen besar?

"Maksudnya?"

"Saya ingin menikahi Tetsuya, putra anda kelak."

"Tetsuya punya pacar?"

"Kami tidak pacaran. Tetsuya bahkan tidak tahu bahwa saya menyukainya. Tapi saya tahu jika Tetsuya-"

"Tunggu," Kali ini ibu Tetsuya ikut bicara, "Siapa tadi namamu?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Jadi kau yang bernama Akashi- _kun_?" Akashi bisa melihat orangtua Tetsuya saling memandang sebelum akhirnya ibu Tetsuya melanjutkan, "Nak, sudah berapa kali kau mematahkan hati anakku? Dan.. sekarang kau meminta untuk menikahinya?"

"Maaf, saya tahu Tetsuya sudah menyukaiku, bahkan sebelum itu aku sudah menyukainya. Tapi saya tidak bisa. Ada banyak persiapan yang harus saya lakukan agar pantas untuk Tetsuya."

"Persiapan?"

"Masa depan, tentu saja. Saya tidak mau mengikat Tetsuya hanya dengan kata-kata."

"Tapi kau baru lulus SMA."

"Memang, tapi saya jamin ini cukup untuk kami di masa depan."

Ayah Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Lalu, kau mau apa setelah ini."

"Saya ingin membawa Tetsuya pergi."

"Maaf?" Nada ayah Tetsuya memang minta maaf, namun tak menutupi sebuah rasa posesif yang menjulang tinggi.

"Besok, untuk persiapan yang lebih lanjut, saya akan keluar negeri, jadi izinkan saya membawa Tetsuya sebentar untuk menunjukkan perasaan saya kali ini."

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?"

"Tempat yang menyimpan hampir semua bukti."

Meski jawaban Akashi terlihat lancar sekali, namun dalam hatinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Apalagi saat-saat jeda hening yang begitu terasa panjang begini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawa anakku pergi," Akashi baru saja mendesah lega, sebelum nada ancaman menerpa, "Tapi harus tetap kembali utuh. Kau tahu maksudku dengan 'utuh' bukan?" Tanya ayah Tetsuya yang menekankan kata 'utuh' dalam izinnya.

Akashi mengangguk seraya menyembunyikan rona wajah karena ayah Tetsuya seperti paham dengan pikirannya yang mulai mengarah ke yang iya-iya.

…

Akashi tak menyangka, Tetsuya yang selalu dia puja dalam mimpinya, _stalker_ -nya yang menggemaskan dan menggoda, sosok yang memenuhi hampir seluruh frame foto dalam ruangan, kini ada dalam ranjang yang sama. Matanya menatap sayang si surai biru yang tengah lelap entah bermimpi apa. Lalu tangannya mengelus pipi gembil dengan bercak air mata.

"Maaf, sayang." Kecupan mendarat pada kening pujaan, "Lelahmu akan aku bayar sekarang."

Sambil tersenyum, Akashi menulis catatan. Ya, dia tak berniat sama sekali membangunkan. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan malam bersama seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi segala angan.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Kau hampir membuatku panik saat menghilang tiba-tiba ketika acara kelulusan usai._

Akashi benar-benar sangat panik tadi. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, dia takkan bisa memaafkan diri sendiri.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Mungkin saat kau bangun, aku sudah tidak berada di Jepang. Tapi ketahuilah, hatiku tak pernah pergi dari mu. Masih bertahan disana. Dan aku berharap kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama._

Meski Akashi tahu bahwa Tetsuya menyukainya, namun rasa takut kehilangan itu tetap ada.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Kau tahu, ini terdengar lucu. Aku mengikutimu, dan kau mengikutiku. Rasanya aku ingin berbalik memelukmu, tapi aku belum cukup pantas menjadi pendampingmu._

Ya, inilah alasan sebenarnya mengapa dirinya memilih untuk memendam asa. Untuk masa depan yang cerah bagi mereka berdua.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Aku suka sekali memanggil namamu, dan aku berharap kau tak memanggilku 'Akashi-kun' saja, karena aku ingin mengganti marga mu menjadi Akashi juga._

Ah, Akashi tak sabar melihat Tetsuya menyandang namanya untuk membina rumah tangga bersama.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Aku harap, kau tak menolak lamaranku, dan menungguku pulang untuk secara resmi melakukan pinangan._

 _Seijuro A._

Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Akashi ungkapkan. Ada banyak sekali kata yang ingin Akashi ucapkan. Tapi ini cukup untuk sekarang. Dirinya yakin, di masa mendatang, semakin banyak hal yang akan mereka bagikan.

 _Ps : Ini adalah rumah kita kelak. Apa kau suka?_

 _Pss : Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah membaca suratku. Kau jelas tahu nomor ponsel-ku, little stalker._

Selesai menulisnya, Akashi meletakkan note itu pada meja, tak lupa, mengambil sebuah bungkusan dalam laci meja yang saat dibuka berisi dua cincin yang berisi namanya dan Tetsuya. Ah, dan khusus milik Tetsuya, ada yang berbeda.

Disana, ukirannya sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi _Akashi Tetsuya_.

...

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua, tapi Akashi tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya. Dirinya sibuk menyimpan wajah Tetsuya serta aroma agar nanti sedikitnya bisa meredakan rindu yang mendera.

Rambutnya, beraroma vanilla.

Pipinya, merah merona ditimpa lampu kamar miliknya.

Matanya, tertutup dan dihiasi oleh indahnya lentik bulu mata.

Hidungnya, mungil mancung memesona.

Bibirnya, merah penuh dan menggoda.

Dan seakan tenggelam dalam pesona Tetsuya, Akashi tanpa sadar mendekat. Menepis kedua bibir hingga tanpa sekat.

Parahnya, dia tak bisa berhenti melumat.

...

Setelah puas- belum, Akashi belum puas sama sekali! Dirinya kembali menulis surat. Tentu saja, sambil memandangi bibir Tetsuya yang kini merah dan terlihat bengkak.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _Bibirmu manis sekali. Lebih dari ekspektasi. Aku sudah sangat ingin melumatnya sejak lama. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin mengecupnya tapi tak bisa. Jadi aku melumatnya berkali-kali tanpa jeda. Tak apa kan?_

 _Lain kali, coba yang lebih ya, aku tak sabar bersamamu untuk membuat anak kita._

 _Seijuro A._

Ah, kalau begini bukannya terobati malah semakin ingin menyicipi! Dirinya mana bisa tahan untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi? Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, dirinya harus segera lulus, dan segera meminang Tetsuya, mengikatnya untuk jadi sepenuhnya milik Akashi.

"Sei, sampai kapan kau disana? Pesawatmu akan segera berangkat."

"Ayah, bisakah aku membawa Tetsuya? Bagaimana bila nanti ditikung atau-"

"Cepat berangkat."

"Ayah, Tetsuya _limited_ _edition_ , bagaimana kalau diambil orang?"

"Kalau kau tak berangkat sekarang, ayah dan ibu baru akan memperbolehkan kau menikah sepuluh tahun mendatang."

Akashi kicep. Tak ada bantahan, lalu menyeret kopernya pelan, dengan menelan sejuta umpatan.

Sedang Masaomi, ayah Akashi hanya menatap punggung anaknya yang mulai pergi. Dasar, posesif sekali.

"Tenang saja, nak. Calon menantu ayah lebih aman disimpan disini." Bisiknya dengan aura yang tanpa sadar mengandung tingkat posesif yang sama tinggi.

'Tetsuya, semoga kau bisa menerima keluarga ini dengan sepenuh hati.' Batin Shiori, Ibu Akashi, sambil mengelus dada karena melihat tingkah anak dan suami.

END.

AN :

Halo, masih ingat cerita ini? Wkwk

FF ini saya persembahkan bagi yang review, follow dan favorite^^

You're mood-booster guys :*

Semoga nggak mengecewakan dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.

PS : Saya membuat akun wattpad berisi FF Akakuro yang nggak ter- _publish_ disini. Ada satu sih yang saya _publish_ ulang, buat ngetes, tapi selebihnya _original_ wattpad. Jika berminat untuk baca silahkan kunjungi akun gigidsftr. Thanks!


End file.
